Leonardo DiCaprio
thumb|300px|right . Biographie Leonardo Wilhelm DiCaprio wurde am 11. Nov. 1974 in einem der ärmeren Viertel von Hollywood, genannt "Los Feliz", geboren. Seine deutsche Mutter Irmeline In den Birken, eine Anwaltsgehilfin, und sein italienischstämmiger Vater George DiCaprio - Performance-Künstler, Autor und Vertreiber von Underground-Comics - wurden als tolerante, weltoffene, Marihuana rauchende Hippies beschrieben. Zu den Bekannten der Familie gehörten u. a. die Schriftsteller Charles Bukowski und Hubert Selby sowie der Comic-Buch-Autor Robert Crumb. Ein Jahr nach D.s Geburt trennten sich die Eltern, kümmerten sich aber weiterhin gemeinsam um das Kind. D. wuchs überwiegend bei seiner Mutter in verschiedenen Vierteln von Los Angeles auf, verbrachte aber einen Teil seiner Kindheit auch bei den deutschen Großeltern in Oer-Erkenschwick. Er hat noch einen Stiefbruder, Adam Farrar. D. besuchte das Center for Enriched Studies und die John Marshall High School, beide in Los Angeles. Schon als Kind vom Wunsch beseelt, sich als Schauspieler auszuleben, hatte der umtriebige D. sein Debüt bereits im Alter von fünf Jahren in der Fernsehshow "Romper Room". Später nahm er ohne Erfolg an über 50 Vorsprechterminen teil, bis er im Alter von 14 Jahren erstmals in einem Werbespot eingesetzt wurde. Nach 30 weiteren Werbespots erhielt er kleinere Rollen in Unterrichtsfilmen wie "How to Deal With a Parent Who Takes Drugs" und "Mickey's Safety Club". Dazu kamen kleinere Gastrollen in Serien wie "Lassie", "Roseanne" und "Parenthood". Mit 16 Jahren erhielt er endlich eine Dauerrolle in der 24-teiligen Teenager-Fernsehserie "Growing Pains" (1991/1992; dt. Unser lautes Heim), in der er einen obdachlosen Jungen spielte. Sein Kinofilm-Debüt gab D. 1991 in "Critters 3". Seinen Durchbruch als Schauspieler erlebte er allerdings erst mit "This Boy's Life" (1993), einer Filmadaption der gleichnamigen Memoiren von Tobias Wolff, in der er an der Seite von Robert De Niro die Hauptrolle übernahm. Letzterer entdeckte D.s schauspielerische Fähigkeiten und empfahl ihn nach Ende der Dreharbeiten dem Regisseur Martin Scorsese. Erneut profilierte sich D. als vielversprechendes Talent in Lasse Hallstroms "What's Eating Gilbert Grape?" (1993; dt. Gilbert Grape - Irgendwo in Iowa) als geistig zurückgebliebener Bruder von Hauptdarsteller Johnny Depp, dem er mit seiner ersten Oscar-Nominierung die Schau stahl. Seither gilt er als einer der talentiertesten Senkrechtstarter des amerikanischen Kinos. D. fand eine Vorliebe für ungewöhnliche historische Themen und schräge Geschichten und entfernte sich somit immer mehr von Hollywoods Mainstream-Kino. So spielte er in "The Basketball Diaries" (1995; dt. Jim Carroll - In den Straßen von New York) den drogensüchtigen New Yorker Schriftsteller Jim Carroll und erbrachte eine mit viel Kritikerlob bedachte Leistung. Nicht minder gefordert war D. in der Rolle des exzentrischen homosexuellen Dichters Arthur Rimbaud in Agnieszka Hollands Film "Total Eclipse" (1995; dt. Die Affäre von Rimbaud und Verlaine). Obwohl weder selbst College-Abgänger noch an "hoher" Literatur interessiert, lieferte D. nach Kritikermeinung eine sehr einfühlsame und nuancenreiche Darbietung. Großen Erfolg hatte D. auch als Romeo in der Neuverfilmung von Shakespeares "Romeo und Juliet" (1996), die an der alten Sprachfassung festhielt, das Drama aber in einem neuzeitlichen städtischen Umfeld ansiedelte - nach Kritikerurteil eine "fulminante Version der Shakespeareschen Liebestragödie für die MTV-Generation" (film-dienst, 4.3.1997). Für seine Leistung wurde D. beim Berliner Filmfestival mit dem Silbernen Bären ausgezeichnet. Im selben Jahr trat er neben hochkarätigen Stars wie Meryl Streep, Diane Keaton und Robert De Niro in "Marvin's Room" (dt. Marvins Töchter) vor die Kamera. 1997 konnte der Regisseur James Cameron D. für die Neuverfilmung des Untergangs der "Titanic" gewinnen, dem bis dato mit 200 Mio. US$ Produktionskosten teuersten, aber auch erfolgreichsten Film aller Zeiten. D. spielte dabei die Rolle des jungen Künstlers Jack Dawson aus dem Unterdeck, der sich in die verzückte Kate Winslet aus dem Oberdeck verliebt und am Ende in den kalten Fluten versinkt. Mit der klassenübergreifenden Liebesgeschichte auf dem Luxusliner löste D. eine regelrechte Leonardo-Hysterie insbesondere unter den Teenies aus, avancierte zum "größten Frauenschwarm der Welt" und erschien als der "perfekte Kind-Mann: ein androgyner Engel mit weichen Armen, gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich und gütig, entschlossen und sanft" (Stern, 16/98). Letztlich galt der junge Schauspieler nach dem "Titanic"-Erfolg auch als Zugpferd für die unmittelbar darauf folgende Dumas-Verfilmung "The Man in the Iron Mask" (1997; dt. Der Mann mit der eisernen Maske), obwohl die Besetzung für die Musketiere mit John Malkovich, Jeremy Irons und Gérard Depardieu hochkarätig war. Für eine Woche verdrängte der Mantel-und-Degenfilm, in dem D. die Doppelrolle des jungen französischen Königs Louis XIV. und dessen Zwillingsbruders spielte, sogar "Titanic" vom ersten Platz der Rekordlisten. Wie ein Kommentar zum Wirbel um seine Person nahm sich D.s Auftritt in Woody Allens "Celebrity" (1998) aus, wo er einen um die Welt jettenden berühmten Filmstar spielte und damit Selbstironie bewies. Ein wenig gereifter kam D. zwei Jahre später in Danny Boyles Verfilmung "The Beach" (2000) nach dem Globetrotter-Roman "Strand" von Alex Garland daher, wo er als Antiheld seine Sehnsüchte in der Aussteigeridylle am Strand demontiert sieht und sich dieses Paradies ganz nach "Herr-der-Fliegen"-Manier zur Hölle entwickelt. Nachdem die Publicity-Welle um D. zwar etwas abgeebbt war, er sich mittlerweile jedoch mit Höchstgagen von 20 Mio. US$ pro Film in die Elite der weltweit bestbezahlten Schauspieler hochkatapultiert hatte, präsentierte er sich nach zweijähriger Leinwandabstinenz in zwei Filmen mit renommierten Regisseuren. Mit seinem Faible für die Darstellung außergewöhnlicher realer Persönlichkeiten übernahm D. in der Komödie "Catch Me If You Can" (2002, Regie: Steven Spielberg) an der Seite von Tom Hanks die zweite Hauptrolle des in den 60er Jahren vom amerikanischen FBI fieberhaft gesuchten Hochstaplers Frank Abagnale, der sich als Pilot, Arzt und Anwalt ausgab und Schecks in Millionenhöhe fälschte. D. vermochte nach Kritikermeinung mit seinem Charisma "seiner Figur ein eigenes Leben einzuhauchen" (FAZ, 29.1.2003). In der Rolle des rächenden Immigrantensohnes in Martin Scorseses blutigem Epos "Gangs of New York" (2002) hielt D. dem überlebensgroßen Gangleader (Daniel Day-Lewis) im grausam brutalen New York des 19. Jahrhunderts "bravourös" stand (FAZ, 10.12.2002). Für die Rolle hatte er sich nahezu 15 Kilo Muskelmasse antrainiert, "die mit seinem Welpen-Image so gar nichts mehr zu tun" (Stern, 23.1.2003) hatte. Auf Initiative D.s entstand das Biopic "Aviator" (2004) über den legendären Millionär, Flugpionier, Womanizer und Neurotiker Howard Hughes, für das er als Produzent fungierte und den von ihm hoch verehrten Martin Scorsese für die Regie gewinnen konnte. Zudem übernahm D. selbst die Rolle des vom Erfolg besessenen Hughes, der zuletzt unter zwanghaften Wahnvorstellungen litt. Die Feuilletonisten überschlugen sich mit Lob und attestierten ihm, nun "endlich ein richtiger Schauspieler geworden" (SZ Magazin, 7.1.2005) zu sein. "D. gelingt die Achterbahnfahrt durch neurotische Abgründe, hochfliegende Rekorde und fürchterliche Abstürze", so die Kritik der ZEIT (20.1.2005), "indem er eine völlig andere, zeichenhafte Physis entwickelt". Als erstem Schauspieler überhaupt gelang es D., bei der Verleihung des Golden Globe 2007 gleichzeitig für zwei Rollen in einer Kategorie (Bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama) nominiert zu werden. Diese Nominierung betraf zum einen seine Darstellung des jungen Undercover-Cops Billy Costigan im Mafia-Epos "The Departed" (2006; dt. Departed - Unter Feinden) seines Lieblingsregisseurs Martin Scorsese, wo er neben Matt Damon und Jack Nicholson agierte. Diese Rolle, für die ihm die Feuilletons die beste Arbeit seiner bisherigen Karriere bescheinigten, spielte er laut Frankfurter Allgemeiner Zeitung (6.12.2006) "mit Härte und gleichzeitig einer kreatürlichen Verwundbarkeit, die einem die Kehle zuschnürt". Zum zweiten hatte D. im Action-Drama "Blood Diamond" (Regie: Edward Zwick), das den illegalen Diamantenhandel und das Kindersoldatenwesen vor dem Hintergrund des blutigen Bürgerkriegs in Sierra Leone 1999 thematisiert, den verwegenen Söldner/Schmuggler Danny Archer "mit Bogart'schem Mix aus Zynismus und Lässigkeit" (TSP, 25.1.2007) dargestellt und sich damit auch seine dritte Oscar-Nominierung eingehandelt. Die Mehrzahl der Filmkritiker bescheinigte dem Schauspieler nach diesen beiden Filmen, er habe endgültig sein "Bubi-Image" (Welt, 25.1.2007) abgelegt und sei erwachsen geworden. Seit Ende der 90er Jahre engagiert sich D. vehement für den Umweltschutz und gegen die globale Erwärmung. 1998 rief er die Leonardo DiCaprio Foundation ins Leben, die mit anderen Umweltorganisationen schwerpunktmäßig in den Bereichen globale Erwärmung, erneuerbare Energien und Biodiversität zusammenarbeitet, und unterstützte bei den US-Präsidentschaftswahlen 2004 den demokratischen Kandidaten John Kerry. Mit den Schwestern Nadja und Leila Conners drehte D. zwei Kurzfilme ("Global Warning", 2001, und "Water Planet", 2004) und übertrug ihnen die Regie in dem von ihm produzierten Dokumentarfilm "The 11th Hour" (2007; dt. "11th Hour - 5 vor 12") über Ursachen und Folgen der Klimaerwärmung und die vielfältigen Umweltkrisen, denen sich die Erde derzeit gegenübersieht. An diesem Film, der neben einer Fülle von Archivaufnahmen auch Statements von mehr als 50 Experten präsentiert und den bisherigen Höhepunkt seines Umweltengagements darstellt, war D. auch als Co-Autor und Erzähler beteiligt. Filme u. a.: "Critters 3" (91), "Poison Ivy" (92), "What's Eating Gilbert Grape" (93), "This Boy's Life" (93), "The Foot Shooting Party", "The Quick and The Dead" (95; dt. Schneller als der Tod), "Hundred and One Nights" (95), "The Basketball Diaries" (95), "Total Eclipse" (95), "William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" (96; dt. William Shakespeares Romeo und Julia), "Marvin's Room" (96), "Titanic" (97), "The Man in the Iron Mask" (97), "Celebrity" (98), "The Beach" (00), "Don's Plum" (01), "Catch Me If You Can" (02), "Gangs of New York" (02), "Aviator" (04), "The Departed", "Blood Diamond" (06), "11th Hour" (07). Fernsehen u. a.: "The New Lassie" (88), "Santa Barbara" (88), "The Outsiders" (90), "Parenthood" (90), "Growing Pains" (91). Auszeichnungen u. a.: New Generation Award der Los Angeles Film Critics Ass. (93), National Board of Review Award (93, 06), Chicago Film Critics Ass. Award (94), Chlotrudis Award (97), Silberner Bär des Berliner Filmfestivals (97), Blockbuster Entertainment Award (98), MTV Movie Award (98, 05), Tower Award (03), Environmental Leadership Award (03), Actor of the Year beim Hollywood Film Festival (04), Golden Globe (05; bester Hauptdarsteller in "Aviator"), Platinum Award des Santa Barbara Int. Film Festivals (05), COFCA Award (06), Jules Verne Audience Choice Award (07), Diversity Award der Multicultural Motion Picture Ass. (07), Commandeur de l'Ordre des Arts et Lettres. Zahlreiche Nominierungen, darunter (bis 07) dreimal Academy Award (Oscar), zweimal BAFTA Award und fünfmal Golden Globe Award. D., der von seiner Mutter Irmeline gemanagt wird und Eigentümer einer eigenen Produktionsfirma (Birken Productions Inc.) ist, besitzt ein Haus in Los Angeles und ein Apartment in New York. Er hat eine Insel in Belize gekauft, die er zu einem ökologischen Urlaubsort umgestalten will. c/o Birken Productions Inc., P.O. Box 291958, Los Angeles, CA 90029, U.S.A., Internet: www.leonardodicaprio.com c/o Leonardo DiCaprio, P.O. Box 27008, Los Angeles, CA 90027, U.S.A.